Cured carbon fiber composite material (CCFCM) retains some of the mechanical performance properties of a ‘pristine’ carbon fiber, i.e., a carbon fiber without an epoxy resin matrix incorporated therein. In order to repurpose the CCFCM while still retaining these mechanical performance properties, costly chemical processes are needed to reduce the CCFCM fibers to a minimum fiber size and treat the surface of the fiber to separate it from the matrix; thereby negating much of the environmental benefit for repurposing the CCFCM.
Accordingly, it is desirable for carbon fiber composite additives, media incorporating the carbon fiber composites, and related methods that are able to be repurposed without the need for expensive treatment processes, are non-toxic, and reduce environmental impact.